


Corazón extraviado

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Tony/Peter & Steve/Peter serie (español) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Tony sabe cómo tener a Peter: sólo tiene que chasquear sus dedos y ahí está. A Peter, por su parte, lo único que le importa es estar cerca suyo, sin importar las humillaciones o el trato recibido.Sin embargo, la situación cambia cuando Steve irrumpe en la vida del chico araña, cambiándola por completo, y haciendo que poco a poco empiece a darse cuenta de que puede ser alguien mejor que 'la perra de Tony Stark'.





	1. En el laboratorio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stray heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404432) by [Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May). 



> No, los personajes del MCU no me pertenecen; pero la historia, sí.
> 
> Mínimo tenés que tener vista 'Captain America: Civil War' para entender un par de cosas mencionadas en la historia. 
> 
> Espero que la disfrutes :)  
> Dentro de lo humanamente posible, qué sé yo xD

Él había terminado con su trabajo hacía una hora. Por alguna razón, el chico en frente suyo seguía trabajando en su tarea. Él incluso había comenzado a beber un vaso de whisky. El clima era insoportablemente caluroso aún dentro del laboratorio. El aire acondicionado no estaba funcionando y era una muy mala idea quedarse allí por mucho tiempo, pero su mente estaba maquinando algo, y parecía estar rindiendo sus frutos.

El muchacho en frente de sus ojos estaba sintiendo el calor del lugar. Secó su transpiración de su frente con el dorso de su mano e hizo lo mismo con el sudor de su frente, pero utilizando el borde de su buzo.

 

Carajo… Hasta podía sentir el calor del otro aún a la distancia.

Y su propia temperatura estaba incrementándose, y su excitación también. Le dijo algo a la inteligencia artificial que lo rodeaba y el aire se volvió todavía más insoportable para ambos. El muchacho se quitó el buzo y se quedó en remera. Una remera que estaba jodidamente pegada a su bien formado cuerpo, gracias a Dios.

Él bebió del vaso una vez más, y lo sintió como fuego bajando por su garganta. Apenas podía contener sus gemidos, mierda, las caricias con las que se estaba haciendo cargo de su hombría estaban tan buenas aún viendo sólo la espalda de aquel muchacho.

Ya no quedaba ninguna gota de alcohol en el vaso, así que tuvo que hacerse cargo de su fiebre con algo más.

 

Anthony se levantó y se acercó al muchacho. Él se sorprendió por la presencia del hombre, a quien no pudo sentir sino hasta que estuvo cerca suyo.

—Se-- ¡Señor Stark! —gritó, de alguna forma—. ¿Su-- sucede algo? Estoy a punto de terminar con el trabajo, no se preocupe.

Odiaba cuando la voz de Peter temblaba. Eso sólo ocasionaba que quisiera hacérselo ya.

—Está bien. Nadie te está apresurando, ¿no?

—No, pero--

—¿No tienes calor con eso? —sentenció Anthony tratando de mirar dentro de la remera de Peter.

—S-- Sí. De-- de hecho, hace algo de calor…

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te quitas la ropa y te me unes? —dijo el hombre, rozando el dorso de la mano de Peter con su propia hombría. El muchacho no pudo evitar gemir ante el contacto.

—“ _Es como una zorra_ ”, pensó Anthony. Al final, eso era Peter para él, su zorrita, aún cuando tan sólo tuviera dieciséis años. Quiso hacérselo desde el día que le dijo: ‘ _cuando puedes hacer las cosas que yo hago, pero no las haces y luego pasan cosas malas, pasan por tu culpa._ ’ ¿Cómo mierda se atrevió de hablarle de esa manera? De no haber sido porque May estaba en el living, se la hubiera enterrado hasta verlo ahogándose y sin aire.

Pero ahí estaba la oportunidad, y Anthony Stark no era un hombre que la dejara pasar.

—Quítate los pantalones. Ahora.

Esa fue una orden, y Peter no pudo hacer otra cosa más que obedecer.

—Es-- Espere, Señor Stark… Aún no estoy listo —jadeó con una pierna sobre la mesa y la hombría de Anthony hurgando en su interior. Su mano estaba masturbándolo tan rápido, tan descuidadamente; justo la manera para volverlo loco. Los gemidos del muchacho era el único sonido en el laboratorio con la excepción de las embestidas que Anthony le estaba dando.

—Tú estás listo cuando yo estoy listo, ¿soy claro? —le dijo el hombre, conteniendo sus gemidos mordiendo el cuello de Peter.

—S-- Sí —dijo el aludido, perdiendo la cabeza por la forma en que Anthony lo trataba.

Ese no fue el primer día que Peter dejó que Anthony se lo hiciera. Carajo, él hasta fue la razón de la primera vez que se masturbó, y sentir su interior a punto de quebrarse por las estocadas que estaba recibiendo del mismísimo Anthony Stark era la gloria.

Peter dejó salir un gemido que hizo que su garganta le doliera, pero no le importó. Su cuerpo estaba prácticamente tendido sobre la mesa que se mecía ferozmente de un lado a otro. Él sólo gritaba cuán bien se sentía tenerlo dentro suyo, sintiendo cómo entraba y salía, aún lastimándolo y embistiéndolo justo donde a él lo volvía loco.

Anthony lo soltó y agarró a Peter de sus cabellos para sentarlo en el suelo.

—Vamos, trágatelo —le dijo el hombre, meciendo su hombría frente al rostro del muchacho. Peter lo obedeció y, cómo siempre lo hacía, abrió su boca y le dio la bienvenida a la erección de Anthony.

—Eres una maldita perra —gimió Anthony moviendo la cabeza del muchacho hacia atrás y hacia adelante con el ritmo de sus caderas—. Eso es justo lo que eres para mí… Trágatelo… Estoy acabando…

Huno silencio justo después de que el cuerpo de Anthony se estremeciera, y lo único que pudo oírse fue a Peter tragando, mientras aceptaba el destino de su vida si quería permanecer junto a ese hombre para siempre.

O hasta que él se cansara de coger a un chico como él.


	2. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter se encuentra con alguien a quien creyó que no volvería a ver tan pronto. En cuestión de horas, él comienza a sentir que puede confiar algo en esa persona y, al mismo tiempo, el desconocido presiente que algo malo sucede con ese chico con apariencia indefensa que parece pedir ayuda a gritos.

El muchacho tenía los auriculares puestos pero no estaba escuchando música. Él único sonido que podía oír provenía de dentro de su propio cuerpo, y sentía que se estaba partiendo al medio con cada paso que hacía.

—Mierda —suspiró con la espalda pegada a la pared justo al lado de la puerta del departamento. Trató de reponerse, no podía mostrarle a May ningún rastro de la mierda que era cuando pusiera un pie dentro del departamento. Respiró profundamente y entró. Desde el sillón, el rostro de su tía se asomó con una sonrisa—. Hola, May.

—Hola, Peter. ¿Cómo te fue en el internado?

¿El internado? ¿Así es cómo la gente le llamaba ahora a ser cogido por un tipo gruñón que te lo hace jodidamente bien y que te paga todo lo que quieres?

—Uhm… Como siempre.

—Está bien… ¿Podrías decirle a ese Tony Stark que tienes un hogar al cual regresar por la noche?

May bostezó después de su pregunta. Peter esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

—Buenas noches, May.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

El chico hizo un paso hacia atrás en caso de que su tía tratara de abrazarlo. ¿Cómo podría dejar que ella lo tocara cuando estaba completamente _sucio_? Al igual que su cuerpo y su alma. Todo él se estaba volviendo una mierda desde el día en que conoció a Tony Stark, y eso no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Todo su ser le pertenecía a él desde ese maldito día.

Después de una ducha corta, trató de dormir un poco, pero por más que tratara, más recordaba todo lo que tuvo que hacer por Tony. El chico silenció un llanto desesperado al morder su almohada. Tony no sólo estaba grabado en su pecho, en su mente y en su alma, también.

 

—¿Parker? —el chico respondió a su apellido asomando su rostro por sobre su computadora portátil—. ¿Cuál es la respuesta?

—Eh… ¿Cero?

—Ni siquiera estábamos tratando de resolver algo… Teníamos que usar la fórmula de masa. Parker, a detención, ahora.

Peter suspiró y miró de reojo la expresión lastimera de Ned. Pobre Ned. Ni siquiera él sabía qué le estaba sucediendo en realidad.

El mismo maldito video del Capitán América estaba siendo mostrado en el salón de detención. Sólo había cuatro estudiantes y el usualmente dormido profesor de Educación Física.

—A la mierda con esto —suspiró Peter, y fue directo a la puerta de salida. Sin testigos por los alrededores, saltó sobre la reja de la escuela y aterrizó sobre el suelo llamando la atención de alguien.

—Eso fue algo, chico.

Peter miró al desconocido que se atrevió a hablarle cuando estaba de mal humor. Al principio le frunció el ceño, pero luego, se sonrojó cuando reconoció al hombre aún cuando estaba vestido con ropa de civil.

—Capitán América —soltó.

—Sí. Pero, por favor, no grites o algo parecido. Es bastante complicado salir a pasear y ser un fugitivo de la justicia al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, sí. ¿Se refiere a los Acuerdos?

—Exactamente.

—Eso es sólo algo para tener un ojo sobre ustedes.

—Estás bien informado, chico —reconoció Steve—. Discúlpame, pero, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

—No creo que lo recuerde, pero, sí, en Alemania, una vez.

—Alemanía… Ah. Tú eres Spider-Man, ¿no? —apuntó Steve. El aludido asintió—. ¿Qué te parece si charlamos en otro lugar? Si estás escapándote de la escuela, creo que es una mala idea quedarse mucho tiempo aquí.

Peter se distrajo mirando los ojos de Steve. Incluso pudo ver un poco de verde en sus iris azules. Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir de nuevo y seguir al más alto, la misma mierda que había venido haciendo desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Steve—. Perdón por traerte a mi casa, pero no se me ocurrió un lugar mejor.

—No. Está bien, está bien. Al final, siempre soy llevado a la casa de algún tip-- Perdón. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar. Perdón.

Steve sonrió un poco avergonzado. Podía intuir que algo estaba sucediendo con ese muchacho, y por lo que podía ver, no era algo bueno. Apenas podía recordar su primer encuentro en Alemania, pero entre lo que pudo, no estaba un chico tan triste dentro de un traje rojo y azul lanzando telas de araña por todo el aeropuerto.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —le preguntó con una taza de café en cada mano.

—Gracias —dijo el muchacho mirando un malvavisco volviéndose más y más grande dentro de la taza. Al advertir esto, levantó la vista hacia Steve—. ¿Qué es esto…?

—Oh. Pensé que te sentirías mejor si ponía uno de esos dentro del café, ¿está mal?

—No. No, no, pero-- Eso es algo que uno suele hacer en Navidad…

—Ya veo —dijo Steve sonriendo y golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano—. Lo siento. Puedo hacerte otro. Dame esa taza.

—No —suspiró Peter—. Esta está bien.

El día fue pasando tratando de hacer sentir bien al otro. Todo el dolor y las malas cosas experimentadas en el pasado fueron desapareciendo por su bien, y se sintió realmente bien olvidarse de toda esa mierda por una vez.

El teléfono de Peter estaba sonando, pero no fue él quien se dio cuenta de eso sino Steve.

—¿Problemas?

—Mi tía. Déjeme responder.

—Claro —Steve regresó a la isla de la cocina y dejó dos tazas de café casi llenas en el lavadero. El agua empezó a correr y Steve sólo observó las tazas llenándose con la mente en blanco hasta que sintió la presencia de Peter cerca suyo—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Ten-- Tengo que regresar —dijo el chico con un poco de miedo en su mirada.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-- Sí… Es sólo —Peter se interrumpió para encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle a Steve—…. La estaba pasando tan bien que hasta me olvidé de la pasantía…

—¿Pasantía? ¿No eres demasiado joven para estar trabajando? —soltó Steve con una sonrisa sincera.

—Sí, pero-- Estoy siendo preparado-- para el futuro, creo.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo ahí, ¿cierto?

—Totalmente cierto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no renuncias? Si no te gusta, sólo tienes que renunciar.

—No es tan sencillo —soltó Peter.

—Es por el dinero.

—Algo así.

—Bueno, no es como si estuvieras vendiendo tu cuerpo a un hombre mayor o algo así, ¿no?

Peter no pudo responder a eso. Sólo sonrió tímidamente, agarró su mochila y se acercó a la puerta del departamento.

—En serio tengo que irme —agregó el muchacho—. Fue un placer compartir tiempo con usted, señor Rogers.

—Chico, no tienes que ser tan educado. Sólo dime Steve, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo, tocando ligeramente la espalda de Peter ocasionando que él retrocediera.

—Lo-- Lo siento-- Es sólo un reflejo —dijo Peter agarrando su mochila con fuerza.

—Está bien… ¿Quieres que te acompañe abajo? —los ojos del muchacho se posaron sobre él y asintió—. Entonces, vamos.

No fueron necesarias más palabras entre ellos. Su silencio fue completo cuando vieron un Lamborghini color amarillo y rojo estacionado fuera del edificio. Ambos sabían quién era su dueño. Pero lo que Steve no sabía era por qué carajo Tony era el chofer de un chico de secundaria.

—Carajo —susurró Peter con voz temblorosa—. Tengo que irme, señ-- Steve —finalizó el muchacho su oración suspirando su nombre.

—Ven a verme cuando quieras, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo el rubio—. Y, chico —Peter lo miró—… Tony no tiene que saber que yo estoy aquí.

—Sí, lo sé. Los Acuerdos.

—Cuídate —agregó Steve, enredando los cabellos de Peter. El muchacho trató de asentir al gesto.

—“ _¿Por qué carajo estás aquí?_ ” Se preguntó Peter a sí mismo prácticamente corriendo para subir al automóvil. “ _Pero, más importante que eso, ¿qué carajo voy a decirle al señor Stark cuando--?_ ”

—¿Quién vive aquí?

Ahí estaba su tono de voz arrogante imponiéndose sobre él.

—El-- El-- Sólo un amigo —Peter podía ser cualquier cosa menos un mentiroso. No podía mentir porque su mirada se volvía evasiva cuando lo hacía.

—¿Un amigo tuyo?

—Sí. Discúlpeme por lo de hoy. No pude-- ir…

—Lo sé. Está bien —le dijo Anthony poniendo el motor en marcha y yendo de cero a cien kilómetros en cuestión de segundos. Estaba enojado. Estaba _jodidamente enojado_. Peter tragó saliva en seco—. Dile a tu tía sensual que hoy trabajarás en el internado toda la noche.

—Sí, señor —suspiró Peter luego, agarrando su teléfono de la mochila. Él sabía que estaba jodido, y que Anthony iba a mantenerlo despierto toda la noche—. ¿May? Hoy no voy a volver a casa… Sí, sí, estaré bien. No te preocupes. También te quiero —el muchacho terminó la llamada y miró de reojo a Anthony—. Tony, lo siento —suplicó—. Realmente lo siento.

No hubo ningún tipo de respuesta. Peter sabía que Anthony estaba pensando la forma más humillante de tener sexo con él cuando no decía nada. El muchacho suspiró y miró las luces de la ciudad fuera del automóvil.

Parecían los ojos de Steve: de color azul con algo de verde en ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer~! ^3^ ♥  
> Quise actualizar más temprano, pero no tenía luz :(


	3. Sin importar qué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inconscientemente, Peter encuentra en Steve a la persona que le da la tranquilidad que Anthony, no. De igual forma, se da cuenta que, por algún motivo, le gustaría pasar con él mayor tiempo posible...

—Señor Stark, yo--

El muchacho no pudo decir nada más. Anthony ya estaba desvistiéndolo y besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana. Y Peter lo estaba haciendo mejor que la primera vez que lo había besado de esa forma. De hecho, estaba usando su lengua mucho mejor para _todo_ comparado a su primera vez. Anthony sabía que todavía no estaba listo, pero no le importó. Nunca le importaba una mierda cuando quería hacerlo con alguien, y eso era lo que Peter era para él. Sentía su ego ir cada vez más alto con cada eco de la voz de Peter pidiéndole más y pidiéndole que se detuviera. Él sonrió de lado.

—No puedes decidirte, ¿cierto?

—¿Q-- Qué--?

—¿Qué quieres, chico? —gruñó Anthony.

—No-- No lo sé…

Fueron unas pocas palabras, y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. El techo estaba tan transparente que podía ver su propio reflejo en él, su cuerpo pegado a las sábanas y el de Anthony embistiéndolo con fuerza. Su rostro estaba rojo debido a la sangre que corría dentro de sus venas. Sus ojos estaban hinchados debido a no haberse negado a una sesión de sexo inesperada, y porque si llegaba a quejarse al respecto, sabía lo que iba a sucederle si le decía ‘no’ a Anthony Stark.

Peter cerró los ojos y volvió por unos instantes al pasado.

 

—Lo-- Lo siento, hoy no puedo-- Lo siento —tartamudeó el muchacho mientras miraba al hombre frente suyo y al suelo debajo de sus pies—. Puedo quedarme mañana si está apura--

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano agarrando con firmeza su brazo y conduciéndolo a la oficina. Con las puertas cerradas, Anthony empujó el cuerpo del muchacho contra la pared y lo obligó a desnudarse. Peter no podía pensar en nada: la lengua de Anthony, sus dientes, sus manos y sus uñas fueron dejando marcas sobre su cuerpo y lo volvían loco. No usó lubricante ni nada para prepararlo, hizo que el muchacho lo montara en ese mismo instante. Sus uñas arañaron la espalda de Peter con tanta fuerza que lo hicieron acabar primero y rápido.

—Si hubiera sabido que te gustaba que te lo hiciera así, lo habría hecho antes.

¿Realmente le gustaba? ¿Realmente lo estaba disfrutando?

Claro, porque era su perra. Tenía que serlo aunque no le gustara.

 

Una palmada sobre su rostro lo hizo regresar a la tierra.

—Perdón —le dijo.

—Eso fue lo único que dijiste en todo el día. ¿Por qué te sientes tan culpable? —le preguntó Anthony, sin aliento, en el lado opuesto de la cama, para sentarse y beber un sorbo de su whisky.

—Nada. Es sólo… Es porque no pude venir hoy. Lo siento.

—Pero estás aquí, ¿no? No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Estás aquí, cogimos, ya está.

—Sí, ya está —repitió el aludido, mirando el cielo estrellado al otro lado de los enormes ventanales de la habitación. Pudo ver cómo el viento jugaba con las hojas de los árboles. La luna estaba escondida  detrás de las nubes rosas que viajaban por el cielo. Y las estrellas estaban brillando por sobre todas las cosas mencionadas anteriormente.

Pudo ver una pequeña estrella pero perdió su luz segundos más tarde. Se sintió tan parecido a ella en ese momento. Sí. Era justo como esa pequeña estrella. Estaba muriendo igual que ella.

— Ven a verme cuando quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

De repente, recordó las palabras de Steve. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero aunque separó sus labios, no dijo nada. Anthony, acostado al lado de sus pies, ya estaba dormido. Se dio cuenta debido al sonido de sus ronquidos.

 

—¿No vas a desayunar?

Peter negó con la cabeza con su cuerpo apoyado sobre la pared del baño. Anthony estaba peinándose frente al espejo. Se dio cuenta que Peter estaba mirando el suelo, así que se acercó a él.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta hizo que la mente del muchacho se pusiera en blanco.

—Sí, estoy bien —mintió el aludido. Sentía una maldita puntada en sus partes bajas cada vez que hacía un solo paso, pero, sí, estaba _bien_.

—Bien, recuerda que tienes que regresar a las 6.

Anthony no vio la sonrisa de lado que hizo Peter, porque jamás se detenía a mirarlo.

—Sí, señor.

 

Había estado parado allí como desde hacía treinta minutos. Quería tocar esa puerta, pero no sabía con qué se encontraría si lo hacía: ¿un amigo que lo apoyaría u otro tipo gruñón que lo enviaría de vuelta a la escuela de una patada?

Peter suspiró y decidió regresar a casa, pero la puerta frente a él se abrió y Steve lo miró sorprendido.

—Hola —le dijo con una sonrisa tan jodidamente brillante que podría dejarte ciego.

—Ho-- Hola…

—¿Te escapaste de la escuela otra vez? —Peter lo miró—. Está bien, necesitas tomarte un respiro alguna vez, ¿cierto? ¿Me acompañarías a la tienda?

Un amigo. Definitivamente.

Peter sonrió y asintió.

 

Nunca sabrán si el dueño no vidente de la tienda reconoció la voz del Capitán América o si apoyaba sus ideas respecto a los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Lo único de lo cual Peter se dio cuenta que Steve tenía un buen gusto para la comida y que sólo compraba lo que era necesario para su existencia.

—¿Quieres algo? —le preguntó.

—¡Oh! ¿Viniste con un amigo? —preguntó el dueño de la tienda.

—Sí.

—Me alegra oír eso. ¿Sabes algo? —agregó, dirigiéndose a Peter—. Él siempre ha estado solo desde el día que se mudó a este vecindario, así que me alegra oír que ya tiene un amigo.

—Eh… Gra-- Gracias…

 

—Perdón por eso —dijo Steve, guardando lo que había comprando.

—Está bien.

No hubo mucha plática entre ellos. ¿De qué iban a hablar luego de lo sucedido la tarde anterior?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Peter miró a Steve y asintió—. ¿Estás con Tony? —los ojos del aludido se abrieron como platos, ocasionando que Steve modificara su pregunta—. Es decir-- El internado es financiado por él, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Ya veo…

—Pero no estoy involucrado con los Acuerdos. Para nada. Ni siquiera mi tía sabe algo respecto a--respecto a--

—¿A Spider-Man? —Peter miró nuevamente a Steve. No hubo necesidad de corregir lo que había dicho. Había dicho ‘Spider-Man’. Peter sonrió—. ¿Quieres café? Sin malvaviscos esta vez, lo prometo.

—Está bien… si tiene uno.

Steve asintió.

 

Charlaron sobre lo que aparecía en la conversación, incluso Anthony. Steve le contó a Peter respecto a su última discusión, sobre su mejor amigo, James, sobre su vida en Brooklyn, acerca de cómo se había vuelto en lo que se había convertido. Cuando se dieron cuenta, sólo habían comido un sándwich con unas cuantas tazas de café y eran como las cinco de la tarde.

—Creo que tengo que irme.

—¿El internado?

—Sí.

—Espero que puedas sacar algo bueno de eso —dijo Steve acompañando a Peter a la puerta—. Tony tiene un mal temperamento a veces, pero después de todo, es un buen tipo.

—Sí, sé a lo que te refieres —dijo Peter esbozando una sonrisa—. Bueno…

—Espero verte de nuevo, chico, pero deja de faltar a la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —dijo el aludido, sonriendo.

—Buena suerte, Peter.

No era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre, pero por alguna razón, sintió su corazón dando un respingo dentro de su pecho. Claro que Anthony nunca le había dicho ‘Peter’, quizás ‘Parker’, así que no tenía nada con qué comparar ese sentimiento. Un sentimiento que nunca había tenido antes.

Podría saltarse la escuela un par de días a la semana, podría hablar con May al respecto, decirle que era algo relacionado con el internado aunque tuviera que mentirle –de nuevo-. Todo esto porque quería ver a Steve, sin importar qué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer~! ^3^♥
> 
> Awww~ Peter se enamoró de Steve ♥ Sólo que todavía no lo sabe xD  
> ¿Creen que a Tony le gustará enterarse de esto? ¿Se enterará? xD


	4. Un paso más cerca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter le comenta a Anthony que deberá ausentarse varios días a la semana del internado, pero tal parece que a Stark eso le importa poco y nada. A diferencia de Steve, que corre el peligro de ser descubierto al ir a su departamento y tratar de descubrir un par de verdades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cortito, pero conciso es el capítulo de hoy :)
> 
> A nadie va a importarle, pero voy a dejar esto para la posteridad: dejá de comer porquerías, así te va. Fin del comunicado xD La que anda a agua y gelatina porque no puede comer nada :( ¿Es normal que sienta que estoy más desinflamada o esto ya me está afectando el cerebro?
> 
> Espero que les guste :3

—Limpia esto.

Anthony le ordenó a Peter acomodar el lío ocasionado por la sesión de sexo que habían tenido hasta que el hombre se cansó y dejó al muchacho aún erecto.

—Sí…

El hombre se sentó en su silla y se lo quedó mirando.

—Estás bastante obediente el día de hoy. ¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Qué? Siempre soy así… con usted…

—Sí, mejor que así sea, pero, no lo sé —Peter se sobresaltó cuando oyó el sonido que hizo la silla de Anthony cuando se levantó—… Hay algo diferente en ti…

—No-- Realmente no sé de qué está hablando. Estoy bien. Hoy no sucedió nada.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? —le preguntó Anthony de brazos cruzados.

—Uhm… Estuvo bien…

—¿Cómo te fue en el examen de Química?

—Lo aprobé.

—Estás mintiendo —por primera vez en el día, Peter miró a Anthony directo a los ojos. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y sabía que algo malo estaba por suceder—… y sabes que odio cuando me mientes…

 

—…Y ayer vino este chico, Peter. Es un chico increíble.

—“ _Excepto por el detalle de que está siendo manipulado por Tony Stark, pero, sí, es un tipo increíble…_ ”

—Bucky…

—“ _Mira, no te estoy diciendo que no sigas con tu vida, Steve, pero tienes que despejar tu mente antes de hacer algún movimiento._ ”

—Él estaba temblando…

—“ _¿Qué?_ ”

—Cada vez que mencionaba  a Tony… Todo su cuerpo temblaba… Era como si… No lo sé…

—“ _¿Cómo si estuvieras hablando del demonio o algo parecido?_ ”

—Eh… Sí, supongo que sí…

—“ _¿No me dijiste que ni siquiera estaba a favor de los Acuerdos?_ ”

—Sí. Y eso, ¿qué?

—“ _Entonces, ¿por qué está trabajando con Stark? Quiero decir, ni siquiera comparte las ideas que él tiene respecto a esta situación…_ ”

—Bueno, no lo sé. El chico tiene que significar algo. Recuerda que él casi nos detiene en el aeropuerto…

—“ _Sí, pero… Tiene que haber algo más…_ ”

—No quiero tener que vigilar a un estudiante de secundaria…

—“ _¿Hay otra forma de descubrir la verdad? ¿Y si él es un espía que Stark envió para rastrearte?_ ”

—Bucky… ¿En serio?

—“ _Sí, lo digo en serio. Haz algo, ¿de acuerdo?_ ”

 

—“ _¡Déjame hablar con Tony Stark!_ ”, gritó May. “ _¡Él no puede secuestrarte sólo porque tiene ganas de hacerlo!_ ”

—May, estaré bien —sonrió Peter.

—“ _Suenas terrible…_ ”

—Sólo estoy… cansado… Mucho trabajo por hacer —dijo Peter sosteniendo el teléfono en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro mientras curaba las heridas abiertas por Anthony.

—“ _Descansa un poco._ ”

—Lo haré —Peter se percató de la presencia de Anthony cuando entró al baño—. Te quiero, May. Buenas noches.

—La cena está en la mesa.

—Está bien, gracias.

—Entonces, ¿mañana no vendrás?

—No, tengo que hacer esto sólo dos veces a la semana.

—Está bien…

No le importó su cuerpo herido. Nunca le importaba una mierda de él, el chico lo sabía.

Peter fue al cuarto y miró la pequeña mesa con su cena encima. Empezó a llorar, se sintió como la perra que era. Un grito de desesperanza salió de lo profundo de su cuerpo quebrado. Su sentido arácnido se despertó y pudo sentir todas sus heridas mil veces peor. Quería escaparse de ahí, pero tenía que pensar en la única familia que tenía.

— Ven a verme cuando quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

Sí. Y quizás ir a ver a Steve.

 

Dos veces a la semana. Era el tiempo que podía pasar con Steve y ya habían pasado tres semanas, no lo había visto siquiera de lejos y lo extrañaba como la mierda. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había dicho una mala palabra? Hace una hora, quizás. Ese era sólo otro mal comportamiento que había adquirido de Anthony Stark. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de los golpes en la puerta del departamento.

—¿Sí? —preguntó May, abriendo apenas la puerta.

—Hola. Soy un amigo de Peter. ¿Se encuentra?

A la mujer le llevó un tiempo creer o no en el hombre vestido con un buzo con capucha y una gorra. Bueno, él no era el primer amigo poco común que rondaba a su sobrino después de todo, así que decidió creerle.

—Sí, Peter está en su cuarto. Pasa.

—Gracias.

El hombre puso un pie en ese lugar y se sintió como en su hogar.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar, así que…

—Sí, no hay problema. Yo cuidaré de Peter.

¿En serio? Esas palabras le sonaron extrañas.

—Está bien. Gracias, señor…

—Ah… Está bien si me llama Steve, señora.

—Está bien. Gracias, Steve.

La puerta se cerró detrás de May y el silenció se apoderó del departamento. Steve se quitó la gorra y la dejó sobre el sofá. Sus pasos se acercaron a la habitación de Peter. El muchacho no sintió su presencia, por lo que Steve pudo ver los moretones en el cuerpo de Peter siendo cubiertos por un buzo. La puerta se abrió de un golpe y ahora Peter sí pudo ver a Steve con los ojos abiertos como platos, preguntándole qué estaba sucediendo realmente pero sin decir una sola palabra.

—Steve…

—¿Quién lo hizo? —la pregunta del rubio resonó entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

—Ah-- Esto--

—Peter… Dime la verdad —le pidió, haciendo un paso para acercarse a él.

—Es del trabajo —dijo el aludido rápidamente—. Tú sabes, cuando eres un súper héroes, tú-- tú-- tienes este tipo de golpes y cosas por el estilo…

—Estás mintiendo —un paso más cerca.

—No-- estoy mintiendo —claro que estaba mintiendo. Sentía su cuerpo temblando como si fuera una hoja en medio de un huracán.

—Sé que estás mintiendo…

—¿Qu-- Qu--? ¿Cómo? Quiero decir--

—No me estás mirando —dos pasos más cerca. Peter lo miró sorprendido—. Cuando eres sincero, miras a las personas directo a los ojos, así que puedo decir que ahora, estás mintiendo.

Estaba tan cerca que Peter podía sentir su cálido aliento golpeándole el rostro. Cayó sobre el colchón y respiró profundamente. ¿Debería decírselo? ¿Estaba listo para decírselo a alguien? Miró a Steve pero no pudo decir nada. Sabía que estaba a punto de romper en llanto, su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa.

Agarró con fuerza las sábanas y separó sus labios.

—Es una mentira —dijo—. El internado… es una mentira… Al principio era cierto, pero… pasaron cosas… y no pude decir que no.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo. Porque al principio me gustaba.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El sexo. Ser amado. Fingir que era amado. No lo sé. Ya no lo sé —Peter suspiró. Seguía sintiendo una carga sobre sus hombros aún cuando lo había dicho todo—. Soy la perra de Tonr Stark —Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza al igual que sus puños en señal de impotencia—. Este departamento, el aumento de sueldo de May, mi entrada al MIT… es todo gracias a dejarme coger por Tony Stark. Soy su perra.

—¿Y tú estás bien con eso?

—¿Acaso eres sordo? —Peter lo miró con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas rojas, ambas manos todavía agarrando las sábanas.

—No, no lo soy —respondió Steve y se sentó a su lado—. Pensé que eras un espía.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! Quiero decir… No lo sé…  Pero esto es incluso peor. No tienes que volver a verlo.

—No puedo… y es mejor que no regreses aquí —le dijo Peter antes de ponerse de pie.

—¿Por qué no?

—Seguro no puso ninguna cámara aquí, pero sé que me puso un rastreador en algún lado.

—Quizás en tu teléfono.

—Sí, seguramente.

El sollozo de Peter rompió el silencio. Steve se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Podía sentir cómo sus lágrimas mojaban su buzo, pero no le importaba. Ese chico necesitaba ser abrazado por alguien, y él estaba ahí para eso.

—Lo siento —sollozó Peter tratando de escapar de su agarre—. Lo-- Lo siento, señor Rogers.

—Te dije que me llamaras Steve, chico.

—Es-- Está bien…

—Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. Yo estoy aquí —Peter suspiró y dejó que Steve lo abrazara de nuevo. Steve se dio cuenta que estaba llorando por su respiración errática y su cuerpo tembloroso.

Pero, esta vez no había sido por haber mencionado a algo respecto a Anthony Stark.

Se sentía bien que ese chico se sintiera cuidado por alguien más alguna vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer~! ^3^ ♥
> 
> Lo del sentido arácnido... reconozco que está mal xD Había leído hace un tiempo todo lo que tiene Spidey, pero, ¿no me digan que no quedó perfecto para la situación del pobre de Peter? :(
> 
> ¿Quedó muy obvio lo de Steve? xD ¡Apareció Bucky! :D ayudando a Steve a la distancia :3
> 
> Nos leemos la semana que viene ^^


	5. Amor mudo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter habla con Ned respecto a lo que cree que le sucede con Steve y aunque no logra obtener un buen consejo de su parte, sí se le ocurre una idea para evitar a Anthony aunque sea una sola noche en la que intentará descubrir qué siente realmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Se acuerdan cuando les dije que tengo un problema y pongo títulos de canciones a mis fics o a capítulos de fics? Este es uno de esos casos.  
> Silent Love pertenece a la banda de J-Pop, NEWS. Les sugiero que la busquen porque es hermosa :3 y estoy bastante obse con ella xD

La lluvia caía y él no podía dormir. Pero no era culpa de la lluvia, era porque aún podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Peter sobre el suyo. Dejó el departamento de los Parker cuando el muchacho cayó dormido. Pudo oír su respiración volver a la normalidad, así que pensó que lo mejor sería regresar a su hogar antes de que Anthony conociera su posición actual.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de pared: eran las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana y no habían signos de que el sueño fuera a llegar pronto.

Suspiró.

 

Los golpes sobre la puerta de la habitación hicieron que Peter saltara sobre el colchón. El impulso le hizo sentir dolor a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

—Ouch…

—¿Peter? ¿Hoy no vas a ir a la escuela? —preguntó May—. Vas a llegar tarde.

—Ay… ¡Ahora voy! —dijo el aludido tratando de levantarse. Finalmente logró sentarse sobre la cama y trató de recordar qué había sucedido la noche anterior—. Steve —de repente sacó un pie de la cama y prestó atención a su escritorio. Una nota autoadhesiva estaba pegada sobre uno de sus primeros libros. ‘ _Méjorate pronto_ ’. Un mensaje corto que lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Peter?

—Sí, ya voy.

 

—…Entonces, estaba hablando con este tipo y sentí… algo… No lo sé —suspiró Peter. Ni siquiera había llegado a decir lo que quería decir, pero Ned asentía de todos modos—. ¿Ned?

—Ah, ¿ya terminaste?

—No, pero…

—Está bien. Antes que nada, es un hecho que te enamoraste de Tony Stark.

—No estoy refiriéndome a… él —reconoció el aludido, ocasionando que su mejor amigo realmente se sorprendiera por su confesión.

—No estás hablando de él…

—No…

Ned suspiró.

—Mira, si estás bien con este tipo, sólo… hazlo. Quiero decir, ¿él sabe lo que sientes?

—Ni siquiera yo sé lo que siento… Quiero decir… No sé qué es…

—Entonces, acláralo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Peter, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pasando más tiempo con él. Mira, Peter, no lo sé. Estás hablando con un tipo que ni siquiera tiene un amor no correspondido, ¿de acuerdo? No esperes un mejor consejo que este.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro…

—Realmente necesito ir a tu casa. Sólo será por un par de minutos, ¿está bien?

—Seguro. ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy. ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto, Peter. Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar.

 

El plan estaba yendo de maravilla y sólo era una pequeña parte. Sólo la superficie.

—Mira, tú tendrás mi teléfono está noche —le dijo Peter a Ned.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tiene un rastreador, no puedo quitárselo. No preguntes, sólo mantenlo contigo. Cada mensaje que recibas, lo enviarás al número que estoy guardándote ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Te escribiré qué tienes que responder e inmediatamente envías el mensaje, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me estás poniendo nervioso…

—Lo siento, pero esta es la única forma —dijo Peter.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, por supuesto.

 

Un débil golpe sobre la puerta hizo que Steve la abriera. Sonrió cuando vio al joven muchacho al otro lado.

—Bienvenido.

—Hola —respondió Peter tímidamente.

—Pasa —le dijo Steve. El muchacho entró al departamento y se quedó de pie contra la puerta. Steve lo miró desde la cocina—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—¡No! No, no. Yo sólo —suspiró—… Lo siento. Sé que le dije que vendría, pero yo-- no pude… Lo siento…

—Tienes que parar con eso de ‘lo siento, lo siento’, chico —le dijo—. No tienes que disculparte por nada. No hiciste nada malo. Vamos, compré gaseosa esta tarde y un par de sándwiches con otros ingredientes. Quiero compartirlos contigo.

Peter sonrió y fue conducido por el dueño del lugar hasta el living. Comieron y pasaron algo de tiempo juntos. Peter fue enviándole a Ned lo que debía escribir, lo cual llamó la atención de Rogers.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó, sonriendo.

—Es sólo… ¿Recuerda que me dijo que quizás Tony pudo haber puesto un rastreador en mi teléfono? Creo que es cierto porque mi teléfono está en casa de un amigo mío y--

—Le estás enviando a tu amigo qué tiene que escribirle a Tony, ¿cierto?

—Exacto.

—¿Sabes qué? —Peter lo miró—. Esta es la primera vez que te escucho decirle Tony.

—Le dije cómo es nuestra relación —sonrió el muchacho.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero, a lo que me refiero, es que ahora te sientes más cómodo hablando de él.

—Quizás es porque es usted con quien estoy hablando. ¡Ni siquiera mi mejor amigo sabe algo al respecto! Es sólo que… No lo sé —el muchacho suspiró—. No sé por qué estoy confiando más en usted que en cualquier otra persona, y tengo miedo de descubrirlo…

—De descubrir, ¿qué? —la voz de Steve resonó en la habitación casi vacía.

—Creo que es —Peter se acercó a Steve. El rubio se paralizó debido a la cercanía del más joven. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Peter sobre su rostro. Sus labios presionando los suyos, temblaban. Realmente quería abrazarlo una vez más, pero tenía miedo, quizás el mismo que Peter estaba sintiendo en ese momento—… Lo s--

Lo hizo.

Carajo, _lo hizo_.

Estaba abrazando a ese chico con sus enormes brazos con la idea de nunca más dejarlo salir de ahí. Levantó el mentón de Peter para que lo mirara y poder besar sus labios de nuevo. Sus labios eran tan pequeños que parecían perderse entre los de Steve. Los saboreó con tanta inocencia que estaba volviendo loco al muchacho. Los brazos de Peter se deslizaron de entre los del más alto y se encontraron sobre de su nuca. Sonidos de gemidos fueron escapándose de Peter conforme el beso se volvía más y más intenso. Se sentía _tan jodidamente_ bien. Peter estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Steve, y las manos de Steve hacían que el muchacho se estremeciera por sus caricias. El beso fue interrumpido por la excitación del momento por desnudar a Peter lo más rápido posible. Debajo de ese enorme buzo resultó que había un cuerpo en excelente forma y bien bronceado. Un cuerpo que estaba probando porque los gemidos de su dueño estaban empezando a hacer su efecto en él. Se aseguró que Peter no se escapara mientras probaba su piel con su boca y lengua para hacerlo gritar de placer. Por otro lado, lo único que podía hacer Peter era mantener su posición sosteniéndose del cuello de Steve hasta con sus uñas.

—Chico, me estás lastimando —le dijo. Peter pudo ver las mejillas de Steve como si estuvieran ardiendo. Notó la erección del rubio debajo suyo y lo único que pudo pensar, fue: ‘¿Tony Stark? ¿Quién es ese?’

—Lo siento —se disculpó Peter.

Steve tomó el cuerpo del más joven y lo acostó sobre el sofá.

—Demonios… Eres tan hermoso —el aludido se estremeció al oír esas palabras. Esa era la primera vez que alguien que amaba le decía algo como esto—… Espera… No hice algo malo, ¿cierto? —le preguntó, sorprendido por las lágrimas que estaban empezando a derramarse de los ojos de Peter.

—No, no lo hiciste. Es que-- justo ahora, dijo algo hermoso…

—Pero no quiero volver a verte llorar…

—Son lágrimas de alegría. Eso es todo. Soy muy feliz de que me diga esas cosas.

—Eso es lo que siento. Y quiero que me digas qué sientes tú también, qué hay en tu mente, qué necesitas… Todo… Quiero saberlo todo de ti, Peter. Todo.

Steve dijo esas palabras mientas sus manos seguían acariciando el cuerpo del muchacho. Luego, tomó la erección de Peter entre sus manos. Él solo suspiró. Pudo sentir cómo su garganta le dolió por dejar salir un inesperado gemido. Steve terminó de desvestirlo y comenzó a jugar con su hombría. Peter lo amaba. Amaba lo que Steve estaba haciéndole. Sus gemidos tímidos se volvieron gritos y palabras que pensó que nunca diría.

—S-- Steve-- Por favor, no puedo--

—¿Qué quieres? No tienes que rogarme nada. Sólo dímelo.

—Te quiero —dijo el aludido al borde del llanto—… Te quiero… a ti.

Steve sonrió. La sonrisa más brillante que pudo haber esbozado. La sonrisa más amplia que pudo haberle dado.

Besó la frente de Peter antes de asegurarse que el muchacho estaba más que preparado. Tan lento como su propio deseo se lo permitió, Steve penetró el cuerpo de Peter, sintiendo cómo ambos emprendían un viaje al placer genuino.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Steve—. No estoy lastimándote, ¿cierto?

—No… No, estoy bien… Estoy bien —susurró Peter sobre su oído.

Steve besó una de sus mejillas, sonoramente, haciéndolo sonreír. Luego ambos separaron sus labios para juntarlos en un beso lleno de ese sentimiento que estaban experimentando en ese mismo instante. Al comienzo Steve fue demasiado cuidadoso con el cuerpo de Peter. Al final, fue Peter quien estaba dando saltos sobre el regazo de Steve de una forma tan sensual que el rubio no podía creer que el chico que había estado a punto de derretirse entre sus brazos y él fueran la misma persona.

—Peter —dijo Steve sintiendo un cosquilleo recorriéndole sobre la espina dorsal—…, te amo…

—Yo también te amo —quiso llorar una vez más y dejar salir sólo lágrimas de completa felicidad.

 

Amor.

¿Qué es el amor?

El amor es lo que sintió en ese instante en que sus cuerpos se volvieron uno solo, cuando el mundo entero les importó una mierda y lo que realmente valía la pena era sentir el cuerpo de la persona amada tan cerca que hasta sus latidos se descontrolaban por eso.

 

El sol comenzó a brillar sobre sus cabezas. Los amantes estaban acurrucados sobre el sofá.

—Tengo que irme —susurró Peter con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo las manos de Steve despeinando su cabello.

—¿Tienes que hacerlo?

—Sí.

—¿Vendrás más tarde?

—Hoy, no —Steve detuvo sus caricias y esperó que Peter lo mirara—. ¿Qué?

—Irás a ver a Tony, ¿cierto? —le preguntó alzando la voz sin darse cuenta.

—Sí.

—No quiero que vuelvas a verlo —agregó en un suspiro. No fue una orden, fue como una especie de deseo.

—Lo sé, pero… No puedo simplemente desaparecer.

—¿En serio? ¿No puedes? Huyamos. Los dos —dijo Steve, rápidamente.

—Steve… No puedo —dijo Peter, sonriendo—… No puedo abandonar a May. Ella es… todo lo que tengo…

—Estás equivocado. También me tienes a mí.

—Sí… Es verdad —dijo el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa—. Necesito tiempo. Quiero decir… para ver qué hacer. Necesito tiempo para pensar qué voy a decirle a Tony. No puedo simplemente desaparecer…

—Tienes razón. Ven aquí —le dijo Steve acortando la distancia entre ambos—. Yo también pensaré en algo para ayudarlos a May y a ti.

—Gracias —dijo Peter, abrazando al hombre debajo suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer~! ^3^♥  
> ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Pueden creer que ya se termina? :(  
> No quieroooo~  
> Nos leemos la semana que viene :3 Que sigan con una linda semana ^u^


	6. En peligro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tiene un nuevo encuentro con Anthony antes de su primera cita como pareja de Steve. Pero cuando lo que menos quiere es que Anthony esté metido en su vida, es cuando se vuelve más presente que nunca.

Peter regresó a su hogar y se sorprendió por la presencia de su tía en el departamento.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar en la escuela a esta hora? —le preguntó la mujer, de brazos cruzados.

—Sucedió-- algo…

—Sí, claro…

—Pero-- Pero--  Pero-- ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

—Trabajo. Mi jefe me cambió el horario. Ahora los dos saldremos del departamento al mismo tiempo y podré estar aquí a la hora de la cena. ¿No suena genial?

—Sí —dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. No quiero llegar tarde el primer día. Nos vemos luego —su sobrino la despidió agitando su mano.

Ese fue Tony.

Ese _tuvo_ que haber sido Tony.

Peter se lanzó sobre el sofá y suspiró. Sería realmente complicado enfrentarse a él. Aún más de lo que imaginaba. Su teléfono sonando lo hizo saltar en el lugar.

—Dime.

—“ _Amigo… ¡¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?!_ ”

—¿Sucedió algo?

—“ _Creo que no se dio cuenta que no eras tú quien le estaba respondiendo, pero… tiene serios problemas… Quiero decir--_ ”

—Lo sé. No tienes que decírmelo…

—“ _Y Tony Stark. Ese tipo es increíble._ ”

¿Qué? ¿Tony? ¿Cómo sabía Ned de Tony? De repente, Peter se estremeció.

—¿Qué?

—“ _¡Ah! Vino a nuestra clase, ¿sabes? Trajo un montón de cosas geniales. Amigo, te las perdiste. ¿Dónde estabas?_ ” Peter cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró. “ _¿Peter? ¿Estás bien?_ ”

—No. No lo estoy-

—“ _¿Qué sucede?_ ” Preguntó Ned después de un rato. “ _Mira, no sé lo que está sucediendo, pero sabes que puedes confiar--_ ”

—Fue Tony Stark.

—“ _¿Qué?_ ”

—El tipo con el que te estuviste mandando mensajes anoche. Fue con él —Peter pudo oír que Ned estaba tratando de decirle algo, pero no podía—. Él es el tipo con el que estuve cogiendo. El internado es una mentira. Nosotros solo… cogemos —la respiración de Ned se normalizó después de haber oído esas palabras—. Ned, lo siento. Realmente quería decírtelo, pero…

—“ _Está bien. Lo entiendo. Creo…_ ”

El timbre llamó la atención de Peter.

—Tengo que irme. Alguien tocó el timbre.

—“ _Está bien. Nos vemos mañana._ ”

—Nos vemos —Peter abrió la puerta y miró sorprendido al hombre que está frente suyo—. Señor Stark…

—Hola, chico.

—Ho-- Hola…

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, seguro —respondió el muchacho haciéndose a un lado para que Anthony entrara al departamento.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¡Hoy no fuiste a la escuela! —dijo el invitado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Estuve-- en la casa de mi amigo…

—Ah, sí. Ben —dijo Anthony, tratando de recordar el nombre del amigo de Peter mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Ned…

—¡Leeds! ¡Ned Leeds! Tienes razón. Lo conocí en la mañana y todo.

—Ned tenía problemas con una materia, así que…

—Ya veo…

—Y-- Y-- Al final me dormí y su mamá no quiso despertarme.

—Ya veo, ya veo.

—¿Quiere café? ¿Agua? ¿Algo?

—No, estoy bien —el hombre palmeó el lugar vacío a su lado, lugar donde Peter se sentó—. Sólo te quiero a ti —y ahí estaba de nuevo. Sus manos haciendo que el muchacho se excitara aún cuando no quería. Peter actuó más obediente que nunca y eso hizo que Anthony se enloqueciera. Incluso podía sentir sus dientes clavándose sobre su piel ocasionando que el muchacho se quejara por ello—. Lo siento. Fue mi culpa —sentir sus labios sobre su cuerpo, sus manos agarrando sus piernas con fuerza hacía que Peter se sintiera la perra que era y al mismo tiempo, que se sintiera terrible respecto a Steve. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que había caído una vez más en los brazos de Anthony aún cuando él le dijo que no lo hiciera? Sólo suspiró cuando Anthony llegó a su clímax y cayó sobre su cuerpo segundos más tarde—. Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

—¿Respecto a qué? —preguntó Peter.

—Respecto a May y a ti mudándose de aquí —el aludido miró al hombre con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

—¡Hemos hablado de eso toda la noche! —dijo Anthony, sonriendo.

¿Podría ser que Ned le haya enviado mensajes sin esperar a que él le respondiera? De repente pensó que podría haber sucedido, que quizás algunos mensajes se habían perdido entre los que se habían estado mandando y ninguno se había dado cuenta.

—Ah-- Sí-- Sí, sí. Claro. Recuerdo que hablamos de eso anoche.

—¿Te molesté con los mensajes?

—No, para nada. Como te dije, fui a lo de Ned porque tenía un par de problemas, pero yo no estaba estudiando. Para nada.

Anthony jugó con los rulos de Peter para dejar su frente libre y darle un beso. Había sido tan dulce que Peter lo sintió irreal.

—Tenemos que hablar al respecto cuando May vuelva del trabajo. He visto algunos departamentos cerca de Midtown. Les van a encantar.

—Seguro que sí. Usted tiene-- buen gusto con las cosas —dijo el muchacho.

—Bueno. Tengo que irme. Rayos… Tengo un montón de trabajo —dijo Anthony mientras se vestía—. No tengo que recordarte que eres una distracción para mí, chico.

—Lo sé. Lo siento mucho —dijo Peter vistiéndose sólo con su remera.

—Está bien —Peter acompañó a Anthony hasta la puerta del departamento donde el hombre se despidió dándole un beso en los labios. Caminó por el pasillo y subió al ascensor—. ¿Friday? —llamó el hombre la atención de su inteligencia artificial tras golpear levemente con la yema de uno de sus dedos un artefacto que llevaba dentro de uno de sus oídos.

—“ _¿Sí, señor?_ ”

 

Peter se quedó apoyado sobre la puerta aún sintiendo la calidez del beso que le había dado Anthony. El sonido del teléfono cuyo número sólo Ned conocía llamó su atención. No reconoció el número que lo estaba llamando, pero atendió de todos modos.

—¿Sí?

—“ _Hola. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ ”

 _Su_ voz. La voz de Steve.

—Hola. Estoy-- bien… Creo…

—“ _¿Sucede algo malo?_ ”

—No-- No sé si debería decírtelo…

—“ _Está bien. Sólo dime lo que quieras decirme cuando creas que sea el momento adecuado._ ”

—Dios —suspiró Peter—… Eres tan diferente a él…

—“ _¿A quién?_ ”

—Al señor Stark. La verdad es que… él vino-- En realidad, se fue hace unos minutos. Y estaba diciendo cosas como mudarnos con May… Yo sólo… No-- No lo sé… Estuve pensando en ti todo el tiempo y--

—“ _Que hiciste, ¿qué?_ ”, preguntó Steve, sonriendo.

—Estuve pensando en ti —repitió Peter.

—“ _¿Estabas hablando con Tony pero tú estabas pensando en mí?_ ”

—Eh…

—“ _¿No estaban hablando?_ ”

—Steve…

—“ _Entiendo. Está bien. Es sólo que… No quiero… Tú… Sólo no hables de esas cosas conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?_ ”

—Lo siento… Es que no puedo--

—“ _Lo sé, ya hemos hablado al respecto. Pero no puedo soportar que alguien más te esté tocando._ ” Las palabras de Steve hicieron que las mejillas de Peter ardieran de vergüenza. “ _¿Y ahora estás libre?_ ”

—Sí, pero realmente quisiera dormir un rato…

—“ _Lo siento_ ”, suspiró Steve.

 

Iban a tener su primera cita. No sabían cómo ni dónde. Lo único que sí sabían era que iban a estar juntos.

Peter esperó a Steve en la recepción del edificio. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando lo vio acercarse a él. Sin mediar palabra, Steve agarró la cintura del muchacho y besó sus labios, ocasionando que Peter quisiera escapar de entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —suspiró Peter—. ¿Y si alguien nos ve?

—¿Qué tiene? Después de todo somos pareja —dijo el hombre como si la situación de que él como fugitivo de la justicia estuviera saliendo con un chico de secundaria fuera lo más normal del universo.

—Sí, pero —Peter miró directamente a Steve. Se sentía tan bien estar con él. Sólo sonrió. De repente, se rascó la nuca—… Ay…

—¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé. Tengo esta comezón desde la mañana…

—¿Quieres que me fije qué tienes?

—No, está bien. ¿Adónde me vas a llevar?

—Adonde tú quieras.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los del otro, el beso que unió sus labios parecía no tener fin. Cuando Peter abrió los ojos, vio a un tipo sentado en un sillón no muy lejos de ambos. Se dio cuenta que él pudo haber oído todo lo que habían estado hablando y curvó sus labios hacia arriba en medio del beso. Sólo un detalle respecto a ese tipo lo hizo estremecer. Un reloj. Un Jaeger dorado con una malla color café que él conocía muy bien. Sus ojos quedaron pegados a ese accesorio aún cuando su dueño ya estaba justo al lado de ambos, tanto de Steve como de él.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Capi —dijo Anthony.

 Steve se separó de Peter pero lo protegió con un brazo.

—Tony.

—Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece.

—Deberíamos hablar de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No me maten!  
> Todo en la vida tiene una explicación, incluso este final. Pero para eso, van a tener que esperar hasta la semana que viene porque soy malota >:)  
> Espero que les haya gustado esta historia :3 es el primer bebé Starker que escribo ^^  
> Nos leemos en algún otro fic ^3^ ♥

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer~! ^3^ *chu♥*


End file.
